


Karren Starr: The Power Girl

by EdenMaster



Category: Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMaster/pseuds/EdenMaster
Summary: *This a Karen Starr CEO AU.*Karen Starr is a model and the CEO of the tech company, Starrware. She's known for her smarts, her looks, and most notably, her big tits. This is basically Karen being sexually promiscuous.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Eve Teschmacher, Kara Danvers/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Karren Starr: The Power Girl

Iris: *moans loudly* OH, YES, BABY! FUCK ME HARDER!

Karen pounded Iris's ass with her big, hard cock even faster to make her scream. Iris was a reporter writing an article for the newspaper. Karen was being questioned by her and she couldn't help but noticed how Iris was attracted to her. One thing led to another and they were Karen's penthouse bedroom. This was just her way making sure she and her company made the front page and got good press. As Karen fucked her from behind, she used Iris's hair to pull her head up to her face, her mouth was right behind her ear. She blew in her ear. She used her left hand to stick her fingers in Iris's mouth and used her right to finger her pussy.

Karen: *whispering* Now, remember, Ms. West. You are going to write an outstanding article about my company's advances in tech and research and about how great I am. It will be on the front page. Understood?

Iris: *moaning, breathing heavy* Understood.

Karen: *whispering* Good. Now cum for me.

Iris: OH, MY GOD, YES!

Iris squirted juices all over Karen's fingers, and Karen put them in Iris's mouth to make her taste herself. Karen then pushed Iris off her dick and on to the bed.

Karen: Get on the carpet and on your knees. Then, open your mouth and stick your tongue out.

Iris did exactly that. Karen began to stroke her cock really fast.

Karen: *breathing heavy* You are such a fucking slut. You're just another hole for me to put my dick into. With you DSL and your cum rag face. And. . .

Karen closed her eyes and leaned her head back a little as she squired hot jets of cum all over Iris's chocolate face and her sexy tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen strutted on to the top floor of Starrware, reporting to her office, boasting tight, leather pants to show off her ass and a tight, blue top with with buttons undone to show off her amazing cleavage. She reached her office, but stopped at the desk of her personal assistant, Eve Tessmacher. It's no secret to Eve that one of the reasons Karen hired her because of how hot she is. As soon as Karen laid eyes on her, she considered her the full package. Cute face, tight ass, great tits, blonde hair, and a good sense of humor. Not to mention she was always willing to do whatever Karen wanted. WHATEVER Karen wanted;).

Karen: *smiles* Hey, Eve.

Eve: Hey, Ms. Starr. Congratulations on that article. I see your "Interview" with Ms. West went well.

Karen: Thanks, it did. Please see me in my office.

Eve: Yes, ma'am.

Karen and Eve entered the office, prompting Eve to lock the door. Karen immediately kissed Eve and put her hand on her ass.

Karen: Try to stay quiet. We don't wanna get caught. Now, be a good girl and lean over my desk.

Eve followed her instructions and Karen unzipped the back of Eve's skirt and unzipped her own pants to take her dick out. She stuck her dick into Eve's exposed ass and started thrusting. Karen put has hand over Eve's mouth to suppress her moans.

Karen: *breathing heavy* I love fucking your ass, it's so big. I love how great your tits are. I really love how much of a slut you are. You let me titty-fuck you, face-fuck you, and you even let me fuck while you were on the phone with your parents. And for that I just wanted to say. . .Oh, fuck.

Karen busted a nut inside Eve's ass. Afterwards to put their clothes back together.

Karen: Sorry, I didn't last long, I just needed to get that out of my system.

Eve: It's okay. I'm really glad you appreciate me. And remember, my body is your body. Feel free to empty your big balls and take out your stress on me. I'm gonna get back to work.


End file.
